Jakata x Phoebe oneshot
by Alumina
Summary: Jakata comes back, but in a very sick and weakened state. He disappears overnight, and as Phoebe tries to find him he kidnaps her and won't let anyone rescue her. Major last thirteen episode spoilers. Jakata x Phoebe, some Luka x Jahara. I do not own Tai Chi Chasers.


**I do not own Tai Chi Chasers. There is a brief Digimon reference, and I don't own Digimon, either.**

**This is based five years after the series ends, so Phoebe is about eighteen or nineteen, since in the anime she's about thirteen or fourteen.**

**I'm also planning several other oneshots. I feel like I got a PM request for Luka x Jahara during the last thirteen episodes, and yes that will happen later on when I watch through the episodes again and get ideas for it. Lukara will most likely be rewritten to go with the style of its sequel, which will make it better.**

**I also got a request for a oneshot about Rai's parents, and that's possible. I just need to get ideas and figure a few things out to see if I'm right about something mentioned in episode twenty-nine (the one where Phoebe attempts cooking.)**

**I didn't originally plan this oneshot, as I didn't really care for Jakata x Phoebe. That was before I watched the last thirteen episodes. After episode thirty-seven I started to get ideas for how this would be written. As a note, there will be some content that was in the anime, but because I don't understand the language I watched it in, I'm mostly guessing at what they were saying. I'm very likely way off.**

**And for those interested in a subbed version of Tai Chi Chasers, I don't know if it counts but there is a subbed version of the Cantonese theme ("Jade") on YouTube now.**

**If you see any mistakes let me know, especially because I kept nearly typing Jakata as Jahara and vice versa.**

**I apologize for any OOC-ness, especially with Finn because I feel like I made him talk too much.**

**This opens during episode thirty-seven when Luka and Jahara are fighting.**

"_What's wrong, Luka, too afraid to fight her?" Jakata watched the fight below, pleased._

He wasn't like this… _Phoebe ran up to him. "Why are you doing this?! You said _you _wanted to fight Luka!"_

_He shrugged. "If Luka dies trying to save her that's fine. It's more fun this way."_

"_You can't do this!" She leaped at him. _Why…?

_Jakata stepped out of the way. "You can't beat me." He stepped back to avoid a kick and activated his Noise Tai Chi, creating sound waves that made Phoebe step back, holding her hands over her ears. _

_As the Tai Chi faded Phoebe got out her Activator and activated Flower._

I'm sorry….

_The petal spiral surrounded her instead, spinning her around, causing her to drop her Activator as she fell over. Jakata picked it up before Phoebe had a chance to. She stood up. "Give it back!" She ran at him. _

_Jakata stopped her by holding out an arm, holding his hand against her head as she yelled at him, flailing her arms in poor attempt to punch him. He ignored her and threw her Activator at the wall, causing the top half of it to break off and the screen to crack. "You won't need it anymore."_

_Phoebe stopped, exhausted and shocked at his action. She sank to her knees, barely noticing Jakata stepping away from her. She looked up at him. "Why? You said you'd be there for me…" Tears formed in her eyes. "Don't you remember when I helped you when you were hurt?"_

"_Even if I knew what you were talking about do you think I would care– " He stumbled on his words, staring at her face. He let out a cry of pain, wincing. His eyes slowly returned to normal as he focused on her. "Phoebe...?" Several cries of pain that he tried holding back escaped from him._

_Phoebe smiled. "Jakata…"_

_He winced again, gritting his teeth as his eyes went back to how they were for a moment, his voice changing slightly. "I can't let you be in control!" His voice changed. "I won't let you control me!" And again. "With your body I can become Tai Chi King!" He cringed, his voice changing again as he struggled to get a card, activating it. "I can't let you do that." He looked at Phoebe. "I'm sorry…" Several tears escaped from his eyes. He dropped his Activator and cardholder as the symbol of the card appeared on his chest and began to glow, causing his body to become enveloped in a blue aura with several orange patches. He let out a cry that was neither animal nor human. Phoebe took a step back. She couldn't defend herself… Jakata burst forward, quickly turning away from her as she ran out of the way. _

_The glow around Jakata's head faded as he collapsed, exhausted. Phoebe picked up Jakata's Activator and cardholder and ran to him._

"_Get back!" He turned his head to the side. "I'm sorry for causing this…" He watched as Luka and Jahara still fought below. "Keep my Activator and cards. I won't need them anymore."_

_Phoebe went to his side, beginning to cry. "Don't say that!"_

_He slowly sat up. "Thank you for helping me. I'm glad I knew you." He set a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I can't be there for you." He stood up, walking away as dark patches began appearing over his body. "Become stronger for me, okay?" Phoebe nodded. "Maybe we'll see each other again someday…"_

"_Jakata-!"_

_Jakata collapsed as the glow went out, shrinking back into a doll. Phoebe caught him, sobbing as fading embers floated around them. "JAKATA!"_

Phoebe jerked awake, tears streaming down her cheeks. _It was only a dream… _She flopped back down. She had that dream occasionally ever since… She rolled onto her side, facing Jakata's doll form. She'd kept him since that day, promising she'd find a way to help him. She had even made a tiny friendship bracelet for him in the colors and pattern of his jacket. She wore a matching bracelet, though on the opposite wrist. Even in his current form his presence helped relax her.

Phoebe jumped when someone softly banged on the door.

"Phoebe, _get up!"_

Phoebe sighed. _Yuna did _NOT _get the idea some people like to be left alone… _"Coming." She got up and got dressed.

_Hopefully— _Yuna stood there, waiting for her; staring up at her with light gray, innocent yet piercing eyes. "It's late~." Yuna insisted, playing with her curly, pale teal hair.

"I know," Phoebe said, following her until Yuna laughed and ran into another open room visible from the one where she left Phoebe. Phoebe sat down at the table, barely noticing when Luka approached and sat across from her.

"Did you have that dream again?" He asked, noting her unusual silence.

Phoebe nodded, staring down at the table. "It was more vivid than it usually is…" She looked up at him. "Why did he have to die?"

He gave the answer he always did. "He had his reasons. He did what he thought was best." For the first three years Phoebe had accepted that answer, but every time after she believed it less and less.

"Rai… are you _sure _that's a good idea?"

Luka turned to look into the other room, Sena's voice tone being of concern. The Tigeroids visited often, sometimes just to visit or to spar. This time they were "teaching" Yuna about Tai Chi cards. Donha couldn't be there at the time due to being on a vacation with his family.

Rai nodded, confidently, giving his Activator and a few –Tigeroid— cards to Yuna. "Of course it is."

Luka smiled as he watched his two-year-old daughter happily attempt to activate the cards. That smile vanished when the next activated and _just happened _to be Explosion. The symbol appeared in the middle of the room and imploded into smoke. Everyone stared with wide-eyes, not sure what to do.

Yuna stared, shocked. She began laughing hysterically. "Again! Again! Again!" She continued to activate the card, creating more small explosions, causing everyone to panic.

Finn calmly activated his Ice Tai Chi card, creating a miniature ice rink along with a few ice disks. He flicked one, causing it to shoot across the ice and hit the others, making them move. Yuna stared with interest and gave up on the Activator and cards, beginning to copy Finn. Everyone else exhaled with relief.

"Don't do that again…" Sena said.

Phoebe glanced at Luka. "At least it wasn't one of your cards…."

He nodded and looked up as Jahara approached them, looking as if she'd been forced out of sleep. "What was that about?" She asked. "Did Tori bring fireworks and Yuna got into them again?"

Phoebe nodded. "Basically." _If you knew what you were doing you could get Explosion to create a firework…._

"Did Yuna wake you up?"

"Yes."

"You can go sleep some more if you want."

Phoebe gave her a grateful smile and went back to her room.

Jahara watched. "Did she have that dream again?"

"It was stronger this time."

"She's really missing him, isn't she?" She sat down across from Luka.

"It's been five years," he said.

"And she hasn't given up on reviving him," Jahara pointed out. "Finn told me it's possible to revive Jakata." Luka looked up at her. "He said an extreme few of those like him have a chance at being revived and he thinks Jakata is one of them."

Luka sighed. "It would make her happy…." _Phoebe had gone into a minor depression since then…._

"But…" her voice trailed off.

"And…?"

"Finn also said he didn't know how much of Jakata's personality or memory would be affected, if at all."

"If the changes are noticeable we could say it's from shock. Then we can worry about it," he said. "Do you still have the cards Gherba gave to you?" During the final battle Rai's father had given Jahara the Life Tai Chi and the Reverse Tai Chi, one of the extremely rare generic cards Dragonoids and Tigeroids could use. It turned any card into the type they could use for a short amount of time. He had known Jakata had died and if something happened to Finn there would be a chance of bringing him back.

Jahara nodded and got the cards out, giving them to him.

"I'm going to watch in case Jakata attacks her." He got up.

Jahara offered him her Thread card. "Use it only if you have to." She got up. "I'll let the Tigeroids know what's going on."

* * *

Phoebe lied on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, afraid to go back to sleep in case the dream came back _even stronger. _She glanced towards the doorway, not having bothered to close the door, staring at Luka for a moment. "…Hey…" She sat up on the edge of the bed, pulling Jakata's doll form onto her lap, holding him, as Luka walked up to her. "There's nothing we can do, is there?"

_Why did she have to sound that way… _"Phoebe…" He offered her the cards. "Use those."

Phoebe took the cards and looked up at him, confused.

"Reverse will turn Life into a Dragonoid card. I didn't give them to you earlier because I didn't know if Life would work a second time. Finn said there's a good chance it will."

Phoebe stared at him for another moment as the news sunk in. She set Jakata's doll from aside and got up to hug Luka. "Thank you…" She turned back, both nervous and excited at the same time. She got her – previously Jakata's— Activator, slashing the Reverse card to let her use the Life Tai Chi. Life's symbol appeared over Jakata, bathing him in a soft light. He grew in size as the light faded.

Jakata blinked several times, wincing as if a bright light hurt his eyes. Phobe took a small step forward. "Jakata?"

Jakata turned his head and stared at her, having difficulty focusing on her. "Phoebe?" He struggled to get up. "When did you get taller?" He managed to take two steps before collapsing, nearly taking Phoebe down with him. Luka helped Phoebe get Jakata back onto the bed. Jakata was conscious for a few more seconds before passing out.

Phoebe looked up at Luka. "What happened?"

"It might be exhaustion from when he used that Tai Chi card."

Phoebe didn't look convinced and turned her attention back to Jakata, pulling a spare blanket up to his chest. "He has a fever…" She turned back, finding that Luka had left.

Luka came back a few minutes later, with Jahara and Finn following him. Yuna tried sneaking in.

Luka picked her up, getting an angry scowl in return.

"I need you to keep the others busy."

Yuna folded her arms. "Why?"

"It's… a surprise."

Her face brightened. "For me?"

"If you play with your friends and don't let them in here," he set her back down and watched her happily run back to where the Tigeroids were. He closed the door.

"You're going to have to get a surprise for her now," Jahara said. "She knows Mommy is strong and Daddy is weak and Mommy won't let her have an Activator."

He didn't look that thrilled. "I know…" He watched Finn help Phoebe with getting a cloth wet with Phoebe's Water Tai Chi and then softly freezing it with Ice so it would stay cold longer. Phoebe set the cloth on Jakata's forehead.

"He might be fighting off the Tai Chi he used," Jahara said, glancing at Finn. He nodded. "He's going to need a lot of rest and you'll need to keep his temperature down if it gets too high."

Phoebe nodded.

* * *

It wasn't until much later Jakata woke up. Phoebe had stayed at his bedside most of the time, only getting up once to get a bowl of broth for him if he woke and wanted a little bit to eat.

"Are you hungry?"

Jakata nodded slightly after a moment and tried sitting up. Phoebe adjusted his pillows so he could lean back against them for support. Phoebe offered him a spoonful of broth. It took him a moment to understand her motive and let her spoon-feed him for a short time until he started to fall asleep. Phoebe set the partially empty bowl on the bedside table and readjusted the pillows again, getting him to lie back down, noticing his fever started to rise, judging by the change in his breathing and incoherent mumbles. She used her Water Tai Chi to wet a cloth and set it on Jakata's forehead again. She pulled the blanket back up to his chest.

Jakata's mumbles became clear for a moment. "He used it… took control… not fun." He weakly grabbed for her hand before passing out.

_His fever was getting worse…._

Phoebe didn't know she had fallen asleep until Luka gently shook her awake. He offered her a plate of food. "You need to eat."

Phoebe took the plate, barely picking at the food. "He's getting sicker…."

"If we have to we can take him to a healer."

She stared up at him. "Tomorrow?"

Luka nodded. "Sure. But only if you eat and get some rest."

Early the next morning Luka explained to everyone what was going on. The plan was to take the Tigeroid's airship, which was much faster than any of the Dragonoid airships.

"We should be back within three days unless Jakata is sicker than we think."

"You're going to have to get either Duran or Hak to pilot it," Jahara said. "They might fight over it because they're still trying to impress the girls they like." She hesitated. "Not that trusting Duran to pilot anything is safe…"

Tori looked up at her. "He can't be _that _bad."

Luka was about to correct him by explaining what happened not even a week earlier with one of the new "indestructible" Dragonoid airships when Phoebe ran up to him, looking really upset. _Jakata didn't—_

"Where's Jakata?"

… "What?"

She stared up at him, even more upset. "He wasn't there when I woke up. His Activator and cards are gone, too."

Rai frowned. "Wasn't he too sick to do anything?"

Phoebe nodded, looking like she was about to cry.

"He left," Finn said, staring out a window.

"Why?"

Finn shrugged.

Phobe looked up at Luka. "Shouldn't we go find him?"

"We don't know where he's going…" He said quietly.

Phoebe turned to Finn. "Do you know where he might have gone?"

Finn shook his head.

"Did he have something he wanted to do five years ago?" Jahara asked.

Phoebe hesitated, not knowing how Luka would react. "He went after Mishka." Luka immediately tensed at his former friend's name.

Rai frowned. "But he knows Mishka is gone, right? The last time we saw him was after Finn defeated him with the Army Tai Chi and that was…"

"I think I know where Jakata is going," Luka said. "If we go now we can find him before he gets too far." He hesitated and looked back at Jahara. _The last time he left her alone…._

"Go find him. I'll stay here in case he comes back." Tori and Sena nodded in agreement.

Rai stepped forward. "I'm coming," he looked over at Finn. "Maybe you should come, too."

* * *

"_Jakata!" _Phoebe's voice started to go hoarse from calling since that morning. She returned to the campsite and sat down next to Luka. "We should have found him by now…"

"We'll find him soon," Luka gave her a bowl of soup.

Finn and Rai each had their own, but looked afraid.

"Phoebe didn't make or add anything to his when we weren't looking, did she?" Rai asked. "Like last time?"

Phoebe frowned. "I can cook now." She caught Luka giving her an odd look. "A little bit." She looked up at him. "You have to admit I cook better than Jahara." Luka cringed, half-choking and nodded.

They continued to eat in silence. Phoebe finished early and left to be alone, but within sight of the others. She leaned her head back against the tree. _What if something happened and Jakata was badly hurt, or worse? He was too sick to take care of himself…. _She looked over as Luka walked up to her.

"Rai said the Find Tai Chi is still showing Jakata is ahead of us, and he has moved since we last checked. He's just a lot further than I expected him to be."

"Why did he leave _now?"_

"If his fever was high enough to cause delirium he might think he still has to defeat Mishka."

"We'll find him tomorrow, right?"

"We should. He's been going since he left, so he has to go to sleep some time."

Phoebe smiled softly and nodded in agreement, though one thought was on her mind. _Jakata, where are you?_

* * *

Jakata leaned against a tree for support, exhausted and coming close to blacking out. _So what if he felt terrible, everything felt like it was spinning and occasionally he'd see things? Phoebe was sad and he had to help her get happy, like she was supposed to be. Now… it had to be around here _somewhere… _But why did this place feel so… bad? _He took a few more steps forward and was immediately overwhelmed with a sense of fear and pain; an uncomfortable memory surfaced of… someone… using a powerful Tai Chi on him. The world spun as he lost awareness. _Phoebe…. He had to…. Phoebe…..._

* * *

The next morning Phoebe stayed with the others, barely listening to what they were saying. She shook her head when Luka offered her a fruit. She looked up as Rai took out the Find Tai Chi and activated it. A small compass-like object appeared in his hand.

"He hasn't moved since last night," he frowned. "Wait… didn't it take us almost a week or two to get there?" He got up and showed Luka the tiny map inside the compass. "He moves really fast for a sick guy."

Phoebe looked up at him. "He has a Smoke Tai Chi."

"That makes sense," he gave the compass to her and went to help Finn pack what they used the night before.

Phoebe looked up at Luka. "Do you think Jakata is okay?"

"You're worrying too much. You saw how sick he was, and he was going all day yesterday. If he can do that he'll be fine."

Rai led the way, watching the compass. "This should be the shortest way there."

Phoebe looked around as they walked; hoping to see something that showed Jakata had been there. She didn't pay attention to where she was going and tripped over a tree root, letting out a short scream. "I'm okay," she said as Luka helped her up.

Rai looked back at the compass and his eyes widened. "He disappeared."

Everyone turned to look at him. Finn got his Ice Tai Chi out and activated it, creating a high, think wall of ice around them. He slowly turned, as if tracking the movements of an unseen adversary.

Rai looked even more confused. "Okay now he's going in and out… At least he's close by." A chunk of ice crashed into the ground next to him, melting. Patches of flame continued to appear all over the wall as random, slowly melting the ice. Rai gave the compass to Phoebe again. "Let us know where he's going to attack next." He got his Fire Tai Chi out, activating it to melt a large chunk of ice as it fell. He activated Fire again when Phoebe pointed in a direction, melting another chunk of ice, though it wasn't much of a use as the wall was considerably shorter than before, with a few high spikes left. Around what was left wherever the ice had melted was mud.

The Find Tai Chi lost affect and the compass disappeared, leaving the card, shortly after revealing Jakata had disappeared again.

Finn took a few steps back, carefully looking around. Luka quickly activated Water, attacking a mass of fire that was thrown at Finn. Rai quickly turned, slipping and falling in the mud as a fire attack flew over him. He sat up. "That looks a lot like Heat." He looked around.

Luka took a step forward, glancing back at Phoebe. "Stay here." Phoebe nodded and stepped closer to the nearest tree. Luka looked back at Finn and Rai. "Those attacks came from the trees." He activated Water to defend against another blast.

Finn activated Ice, pointing it at the trees and slowly turned in a circle. Ice covered the trees, making it difficult to use them as places to hide and attack. Jakata leaped down from a tree branch and slipped in the mud. He slowly picked himself up.

"Jakata!" Phoebe ran forward, stopping when Luka grabbed her arm. "Luka, let go!"

"Wait." _Something was off… Jakata still wouldn't be trying to fight, unless… No, not now… _"Phoebe, get back. _Now." _He tried leading her back.

Phoebe scowled at him. _"No." _She stumbled back when a blast of fire went between her and Luka. Jakata glared at Luka, his gaze also temporarily flickering between Finn and Rai. He was in Dragonoid state, but there was something a lot wilder about him.

Luka turned to the others. "Be very careful."

Phoebe at him, confused. "Luka?" Her eyes widened as he went into Dragonoid state. "Don't hurt him!"

"I can't promise that. We just have to knock him out," he turned to Finn. "Get Phoebe out of here."

Finn nodded and ran over to Phoebe. He didn't make it halfway when a swarm of insects knocked him away and created a wall between him and Phoebe. Jakata activated Heat, sending the attack in Finn's direction. Luka activated Water to counter it at the same time Rai activated Bend. Jakata's attack broke apart and spread out, landing in the mud, instantly drying it; where Water was redirected and hit Phoebe, throwing her back into a tree, knocking her out.

"Phoebe!" Luka ran towards her.

Jakata glared at him and activated Heat, becoming engulfed in flame. He flew towards Luka, knocking him away. He cringed and the card's affect wore off. He looked back at Phoebe for a moment before turning his attention to the others, glaring at them.

Rai helped Luka up. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," he frowned. "He held back…."

Finn watched and went into Tigeroid state as his eyes turned a bright red. He activated Mirror and copies of him appeared all around, making it difficult to tell where he was. They all ran at Jakata. Jakata activated Heat again and burst forward a short distance, the fire surrounding him went to his fists as he tried fighting off Finn's copies as they surrounded him. He activated Noise, having the visible sound waves knock the copies back, making them disappear. Finn was between him and Phoebe, hesitant from Mirror failing so fast. Jakata glowered at him, but made no attempt to attack. His glare became more irritated when Finn took a step closer to Phoebe. He jumped out of the way from a combined Water and Fire attack, but ignored Luka and Rai, instead continuing his stare-down with Finn.

"This is weird," Rai said, watching. "He used to do anything to fight us."

"That's not the problem," Luka said quietly. He slowly got one of his Tai Chi cards.

Finn broke the staring contest and stepped to the side. Jakata stared at him for a moment, just long enough for a glowing arrowhead to fly past, cutting his cheek. He slowly turned to give Luka a death-glare.

"That might have been a bad idea," Rai said, beginning to back away.

Luka only nodded, his expression matching Rai's panicked one.

Jakata activated Heat again, throwing the attack between Luka and Rai, getting them to go in different directions. He then activated Tie followed closely by Smoke. Glowing ropes bound their arms to their sides.

Rai looked around, peering through the thick smog. "Luka? Finn?"

He heard another Tai Chi activate and something hot rushed past him, closely followed by Luka crying out. And then silence. Rai called out again, and only Finn called out in return as the smoke cleared and the ropes disappeared.

A short distance away Luka lied on the ground, unconscious. Several burn marks covered half his face and patches of his shirt had been burned away, revealing the worst of the burns.

Jakata was gone, and so was Phoebe.

* * *

Finn and Rai spent the rest of the day treating any injuries they got and setting up a temporary campsite, waiting for Luka to wake.

Rai stared at the campfire's flames. "What happened to Jakata? He was a lot wilder than before…."

"It happens when we get overstressed," Luka said, slowly sitting up, wincing. "Our animalistic instincts take over to get rid of the problem. It doesn't help he was sick and still recovering from the Tai chi he used." He glanced around. "Something must have happened around here that bothered him."

Rai looked over at him. "How long does it last?"

Luka shrugged and regretted the movement; his injuries letting him know how bad they were. "It may depend on the individual. It still happens several times after, each time being less severe. It does help if someone you trust is around. Or if you get knocked out."

"He won't hurt Phoebe, will he?"

"I don't know…." Luka looked up at the darkening sky, trying to pick out a familiar constellation as the stars started to become visible. "The first time it happened to me Garnia knocked me out. Jahara and Phoebe have been around any other time." He continued, not having answered the question. "You don't completely know what's going on around you and you will mistake an ally for an enemy unless they're someone you're trying to protect."

Rai nodded in understanding. "So it's like our fight-or-flight response only it's always fight."

"Basically."

Rai turned to Finn. "You knew this…." Finn nodded. "And you didn't want to provoke him?" Finn shook his head.

"He knew he could trust us and then I attacked, didn't I?" Luka said, knowing the answer.

Rai looked back at Luka. "So there's nothing we can do? Fighting only made it worse."

"Not anymore. A long time ago there used to be a plant that was used for its calming affects and ability to reverse the effects of Forbidden Tai Chi cards," he looked towards the trees, as if looking for it. "If it was still around than maybe…"

"Then we'll have to fight… How are we even going to find them? Phoebe still has the Find Tai Chi and Jakata could have taken her anywhere." He watched Finn walk past, starting at the screen of his communicator. "Where are you going?"

"I put a tracer in Phoebe's bag."

"….Oh."

* * *

Phoebe let out a soft groan, blinking a few times. It took her a few minutes to realize she was lying on the floor of a cave that was softly lit by iridescent moss. She sat up, looking around. A thin stream flowed close by, fed by a waterfall that sounded like it was much further in the cave. Her "pillow" was a messily folded jacket that looked a lot like Jakata's, which meant…. She looked to the other side and jumped, slightly startled by Jakata's presence as he sat here, watching her, looking happy that she was awake. _How did she not notice him before? _He was still in Dragonoid state and had that feral look in his eyes, but he was a lot more relaxed. He was still covered in the bandages from when she treated his injuries five years ago. An open cut was on his cheek, though it didn't seem to bother him.

Phoebe frowned. "Wait." She went by the stream and dampened a handkerchief. She returned to him and gently wiped the cut. At first Jakata became stiff, drawing back slightly, looking uncomfortable. _Just like when she treated his injuries before…. _After a moment she was satisfied. "That's better."

Jakata watched her, confused. He signaled for her to wait, got up, ran off a short distance and dug something out of the ground with his hands before returning to her, offering a stone. It looked like amber with a flower preserved inside. The flower itself appeared delicate; its many short, pointed petals were darker at the tips. Tiny air bubbles rested on the petals, giving the appearance of dew. Phoebe smiled and hugged him. _He still had a fever… _She sat back. "We need to go back. You're still sick."

Jakata stared at the ground, contemplating. He looked up, staring in the possible direction of the cave's entrance, eyes narrow. He looked back at Phoebe, conflicted. He motioned for her to stay, hesitated, and put his jacket around her shoulders before he left.

* * *

"There," Finn pointed to a cave just ahead of them. It was just visible in the moonlight.

Rai turned to him. "He could have chosen somewhere a little more… you know… hidden." Between where they stood at the edge of the forest and the cave in the side of a mountain was nothing more than a small clearing that only served to reveal the cave even more, especially in daylight. "The last time he kidnapped Phoebe he chose a better place than this. He doesn't have an advantage here…." He looked up at Luka. "This isn't a part of a volcano again, is it?"

"No. There's a lake deep inside if you know where to look and there are countless waterfalls and rivers."

"He doesn't have any cards that are for water-combat…" He noticed Finn's expression. "What's wrong?"

Finn took a few steps back, watching. Nothing happened.

Rai got a Tai Chi card out and ran towards the cave, ignoring Luka calling for him to come back. He was about to activate his Fire card when a powerful blast of water hit him from the front and sent him flying back to the others and landed in a bush. He stood up, giving Luka an annoyed look. "Hey…."

Luka didn't pay attention, frowning. "He took her card…."

Jakata watched from inside the cave, glaring at them. He only seemed to react when they made any movements to get closer, but otherwise didn't attack.

Rai got his Ball Tai Chi, activating it, creating many tiny spheres and threw them at Jakata. Jakata only stepped to the side, very unimpressed. His attention suddenly turned to something he heard in the cave, looking away long enough for Rai to decide to run at him with an activated Sword Tai Chi. Luka followed him.

Jakata activated Water again, only for it to quickly freeze. He activated Noise, getting Luka and Rai to stop and back away a little. He activated Heat, throwing fire at them, his frustration grew as Luka canceled out the attack with his Water Tai Chi.

Luka backed away a few steps. "Rai, he's dangerous right now. We don't need to—"

Rai activated Fire twice to create Flame, throwing it at Jakata. Bored, Jakata activated Water again, the force of the attack strong enough to cancel out Flame and throw Rai back like before.

Rai looked up at Finn. "You could help, you know!" He watched Luka slowly retreating. "We just need to distract him." He activated Wing and flew at Jakata.

Jakata activated Heat, and after a second of hesitation, became enveloped in flame. He flew at Rai, knocking back hard enough to cause Wing to lose affect and to make him crash into a tree just behind Finn. As Jakata turned back to the cave he activated Tie, causing ropes to trip Luka and to tie Rai upside down against the tree. He watched, panting, as Heat lost affect.

Rai struggled to get free. "Help?"

Finn used Ice to create a dagger and freed Luka first, much to Rai's annoyance before freeing him, causing him to fall down hard.

Rai stood up, needing the tree for support.

"That's enough, Rai," Luka said. "It's too dark to fight."

* * *

Phoebe found where Jakata had dug up the amber, finding many strange things that were similar to the weird stuff Luka told her about when he had been on Earth, a separate dimension from Suhn.

One was some kind of cylinder that felt flimsy, like any amount of pressure would crush it. She examined it. _Maybe it held some kind of liquid at one point? _Another thing was a wrapper to a candy bar, whatever that was. Luka only ever said that some were made with chocolate. Another item was some kind of metal spring that extended many times its length and could return to its original, smaller form. There was also some kind of box with nine tiny colorful squares on each side and sections of the box could be turned, maybe to match all of the colors on one side. There was also a ball with lots of blue and green, looking as if it was a map that was really useless because it didn't show one small area. There was also a box with multiple cards inside. The cards had either red or black numbers and had symbols of a diamond, heart, clover, or a spade. Several of them had pictures. They obviously weren't Tai Chi cards….

The last thing was a card with the brand-name "Digimon" on the back and the front of the card had an eerily familiar picture of a pale, blond boy with eight wings. The card stated it was "LuceMon", but it looked a lot like Mishka did.

She looked up, startled, when Jakata sat down next to her. He was out of breath and a fire attack had burned away most of his bandages, leaving burn marks across his arms and chest.

"Let's get those treated…." She started leading him to the stream.

Jakata resisted slightly, motioning for her to follow him.

She frowned. "Those burns need to be treated…" He nodded. "Will you let me treat them then?" He nodded again, a lot more enthusiastic. "Okay…"

He led her deeper into the cave to an open cavern that had to be half the size of the whole cave. Most of it was taken up by a crystal clear lake fed by multiple waterfalls; rocks scattered around both inside and outside were covered with more of the glowing moss, causing the water be softly lighted. Jakata led her down to the shoreline and sat down, urging her to do the same. The water was almost ice-cold to the touch; the only thing preventing it from freezing over was the water constantly moving from the waterfalls.

Jakata looked better than he did before with his fever, appearing to be feeling better from the cool air coming from the lake. Phoebe soaked her handkerchief and set it on some of the burns. Jakata cringed.

"Bandages are only going to hurt more if the burns aren't treated first. If you want to get it over faster you could just jump in the lake…"

Missing the sarcasm, Jakata looked between her and the lake and shook his head, looking as if it was the last thing he wanted to do. He let her continue to long process of soaking the handkerchief and resetting it to a burn repeatedly until it didn't hurt as much and then bandaged them.

* * *

Rai watched from across the campfire as Luka treated his own burns by himself with the continuous use of his Water Tai Chi. "Can't minor injuries heal faster if you go into Dragonoid state?"

"You have to know what you're doing. It takes a lot of practice and if you let your concentration slip at all, you won't remember the next three days from the excess energy." He stopped wrapping a bandage around his upper arm and looked over at him. "You did that once…."

"You mean when I thought even someone blinking was funny? Yeah… We don't need that now." He looked over at Finn. "How come that doesn't happen to you?"

Finn shrugged, paying more attention to his communicator.

"Anyway…" Rai continued, "Jakata was acting weird. He didn't come after us and only wanted to attack at certain times. Like when…."

"You got close," Finn said, briefly looking up.

Rai gave a nod. "So how are we going to get in?"

Luka didn't answer at first. "Unfortunately his senses are heightened," he looked in the direction of the cave. "It's likely he can hear us."

* * *

Jakata lied next to Phoebe, his head resting on her lap as he rapidly fell asleep from the head massage she was giving him. Phoebe had seen Jahara give Luka similar massages whenever he got a headache, and they always made him fall asleep quickly. Phoebe folded Jakata's jacket, using it to replace her lap as a pillow. Jakata didn't react to the change. Phoebe rechecked the bandages to make sure they were secure.

She wasn't sure if he'd gotten any new battle scars or not there were so many already, ranging from light ones to darker ones, and straight to more jagged. Between him and Luka, she wasn't sure which had more. What was odd was even though Jakata had been a very high ranking warrior of Diga's army, he didn't have a crest forever burned into his shoulder; like Luka had gotten when he became part of the Royal Guard (and since then there had been a few – painful — changes as his status was changed to Second-in-command and then later demoted to regular warrior status). The crests had a complex, intricate design and each individual one was unique to the warrior; the crest stating their rank, fight style, and a whole bunch of other information she didn't understand. She watched Jakata sleep a little longer, knowing he'd be fine for the night. She lied down nearby and fell asleep.

* * *

"She hasn't moved since last night," Rai said, watching the screen of Finn's communicator. "Maybe we should try going in," he lowered his voice. "We should go now while Jakata has his guard down."

Luka and Finn nodded.

Rai led the way, holding the Dream card in front of him, ready to use it if he had to, jumping and pointing it at any sudden sound.

"Be very careful with that," Luka said, staying behind, studying their surroundings.

"I know what it does. Tori uses it on me all the time."

"It can be difficult to control."

"Well…" Rai said, looking back. "If something happens Finn can stop it. He doesn't have dreams." He noticed something like mild panic flash over Finn's face. "Besides, it can't be any worse than when it converged, or when we got trapped in that dimension created by the Chaos Tai Chi." At seeing Luka's now annoyed expression he got a different card. "Jahara almost traumatized me with her dream…" He shuddered at the memory of Jahara and a very happy dream version of Luka spinning around together, laughing.

Luka immediately changed the subject, picking up something off the ground. "They've been here," he should then the Flower Tai Chi. "They have to be deeper in."

* * *

Phoebe woke, slightly confused where she was at first. Jakata was still sleeping, and still in Dragonoid state, which was strange. _That usually stopped if you got knocked out or fell asleep… Except for that one time when Luka had acted a bit weird and stayed in Dragonoid state for most of the day and all night. It wasn't until after Jahara talked with him he let it drop…. _

Jakata's fever wasn't as bad as it had been, hopefully a sign he was recovering.

Voices began to echo down one of the tunnels, at first the words were incoherent, and the voices even more unidentifiable. They slowly became clearer, and one voice became instantly recognizable: Rai's.

Phoebe glanced at Jakata, who still slept deeply, his breathing having changed slightly to suggest he was sleeping even deeper than before.

_He wouldn't wake up for a while, right?_

Phoebe picked up a rock and threw it, it hitting the wall. She heard Rai scream and a blast of fire flew out of the tunnel and into the lake, going out.

"_You're pathetic."_

"_Everything echoes here. It's hard to tell what it is!"_

"_You just attacked a rock."_

Rai didn't answer that, instead running into the room. Phoebe waved, though her attention was mostly on Jakata.

Rai stared at her for a moment and turned back to the tunnel. "I found Phoebe!"

Phoebe cringed as Rai's voice echoed throughout the room and likely the rest of the cave. She frantically signaled for him to stop, hoping Jakata wouldn't wake up. After what felt like agonizingly lone Luka and Finn came down the tunnel, Luka looking relieved to see her. Phoebe got up and met him halfway, keeping her voice down. "Jakata is still sleeping. We need to get him back."

"Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head. "He's being really nice, but…" she looked back. "He's still in Dragonoid state…" She froze when Jakata looked as if he was waking up.

Rai turned to her, not bothering to keep his voice low. "He's what?"

Jakata immediately woke, glaring at them, especially at seeing where Phoebe was. He quickly activated Heat, bursting forward. Luka activated Water, the force of the attack a little stronger than he meant it to be. The blast sent Jakata flying back and far into the lake. Luka stopped Phoebe from running back. "He'll be fine."

Rai nodded. "Dragonoids are stronger in the water, so they naturally know how to swim," he looked up at Luka. "Right?"

"….." Judging by the seen before him… "Well…"

Jakata struggled to stay above the surface, flailing frantically. For a second he went under and came back up, coughing. Finn activated Ice, creating many small floats that led back to shore, allowing Jakata to slowly pull himself back. Phoebe ran over to help him out of the water.

"Are you okay?" She knelt in front of him in case he needed support.

Jakata nodded, panting heavily and shivering. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on Phoebe's shoulder. Finn approached, picking up Jakata's jacket and handed it to Phoebe. Jakata lifted his head, slightly, narrowing his eyes at Finn. Finn took a few steps back.

Phoebe helped Jakata put his jacket back on. "I'm just going to talk with them, okay?" Jakata didn't look too happy, but nodded. Phoebe got up and stopped between Jakata and Luka. "You can go back. He knows I want to go back so I can take care of him better."

Rai frowned. "We're not leaving without you." He took one step forward, which was enough to get Jakata to activate Heat and attack again. Phoebe stood in front of Rai. Jakata stoped inches away from her, confused.

"He's my friend. Don't attack him."

Jakata backed away, glancing back and forth, as if asking for help as Phoebe continued to scold him. He looked more and more ashamed, nodding in agreement with her, occasionally shaking his head if asked if he would misbehave again. He crouched down, looking really sad he'd been yelled at.

Phoebe sat down next to him, rubbing his back. "It's okay." Jakata leaned against her, resting his head on her shoulder as he fell asleep. Phoebe looked up. "He's still sick." She momentarily stopped, getting a whine of protest from Jakata. He fell asleep when she continued rubbing his back and finally went out of Dragonoid state.

Phoebe frowned. _The cut on his cheek opened again…. _Finn narrowed his eyes, staring hard at the cut. Phoebe looked up at him, puzzled. A thought crossed her mind. "I didn't use the Life card wrong, did I?"

Finn shrugged. "We don't bleed."

"What?" _Right, he was a doll, too…._

Rai slowly turned to Phoebe. "What did you do?" He turned to Finn. "You don't what?"

Phoebe looked up at Luka. "Jakata won't act weird again, will he?"

"He might a few times. He could have been upset by something that made him act that way. Did he say anything about it?"

"Well…" Phoebe thought over the last few days. "He said something that sounded like someone used a Tai Chi on him and took him over." She looked at Jakata as he moved slightly. "It must have been after he went to look for Mishka…"

Luka's eyes narrowed. "Mishka had the Replace Tai Chi…" His expression darkened. "That's why…."

Rai looked back. "Isn't Replace a Forbidden Tai Chi and most Forbidden cards kind of kill you eventually?" He turned to Finn, remembering what happened a little over five years before when Finn and Elder Sid were spies for the Dragonoids and took the Tigeroid Tai Chi to them. During a fight Elder Sid had used a Forbidden card against them that later turned him to stone, while they escaped. "Sorry…."

Finn gestured it was all right.

Luka nodded response to Rai's question. _There was only one other person he knew that had Replace, but could never use it… his father…._

Phoebe looked like she was about to cry. "And then he used a Tai Chi card that turned him back into a doll…."

Finn walked up to her, showing her a card. "This one?"

Phoebe nodded.

Rai frowned. "When did you get that? We couldn't even get close…. It was during when you used Mirror, wasn't it?"

* * *

They took Jakata back and like before Phoebe card for him. Jahara watched her, having been told what happened. "Replace must have left some emotional scars and being in that area was too much for him; especially if he was trying to protect you."

Phoebe nodded and looked up at Luka. "He can stay, right?"

Luka nodded.

An explosion came from down the hallway, followed by Yuna's maniacal laugh.

"_RAI!"_

"_What, she stole my Acivator and that was _Luka's _Explosion card! _I saw him give it to her!"

Jahara slowly turned to glare at Luka. "You did what?"

He slowly began backing away. "She only wanted to look at it…."

"And you let her?" She was about to continue when Rai began calling her for help. Jahara gave Luka another glare. "We'll talk about this later." She left.

"She's going to make you sleep outside again, isn't she?" Phoebe said.

"Yes…." He looked back at her. "You wanted to show me something?"

Phoebe nodded. "Jakata gave me this." She showed him the amber.

_It was the plant…. _"Where did he get that?"

"I don't know. He just wanted me to have it…."

* * *

_He had to be around here somewhere. Mishka had to pay for everyone's deaths. He knew they were in danger and yet… And he betrayed Phoebe – sure, Mishka truly betrayed Luka, but that still meant be betrayed Phoebe— …. _

_There! Jakata activated Heat, flying at Mishka._

"_MISHKA!" He hit Mishka hard enough to make him fly back into a tree. "You were lucky this morning. I didn't expect that attack but now I can avenge my team."_

_Mishka looked up at him. "Why…?"_

"_They were all that I had." He attacked again as Mishka tried to get away._

This is too easy… _He ignored the warning in the back of his mind. _Once he was finished here he would go back to Phoebe, having promised he would be there for her because her brother hadn't been until very recently. And maybe he could fight Luka a bit. He didn't get to last time….

_Mishka struggled to pick himself up, smirking. "I have a card you can't defeat."_

_Flames enveloped Jakata's fist. "If you did then you would have used it already." He leaped at Mishka._

_Mishka pulled out a card, it activating on its own. A blue aura enveloped them, causing Jakata to freeze practically in mid-air. "This is the Replace Tai Chi. I assume you already know its affects."_

It hurt…. _"Where did you get that?"_

"_You should know."_

That didn't make any sense…. Mishka couldn't be a... _"How can you—" The pain became a lot worse. As he lost his will to fight back he heard Mishka laugh. _

"_Because we're alike."_

* * *

Jakata bolted awake, cringed from the sudden movement yanking his bandages and flopped back. _He had to stop doing that…. _He frowned, vaguely recognizing his surroundings. _Was what happened before just a dream? And before that…. _He rolled onto his side, facing Phoebe. She was sitting at the bedside, leaned over with her arms folded on the bed, sleeping. Jakata slowly reached out and quickly poked her. He waited to see if she would react and poked her again. He brushed some of the hair off her face and lightly traced invisible shapes. He froze when she stirred.

Phoebe blinked sleepily, lifting her head. "Jakata?"

"Phoebe?"

Phoebe stared at him for a moment. Jakata sat up, watching her. "Are you okay?"

Phoebe continued to stare. "Jakata…" She hugged him, sobbing as she spoke, making it hard to understand her.

Jakata went stiff and awkwardly hugged her back. "Did something happen?"

Phoebe nodded, looking up at him. "You were really sick and then left. We found you and were acting weird and then you were unconscious for three days…." She sat next to him.

_What was she talking about? The last thing he barely remembered was wandering around in the forest for a reason…. _"…Okay…." He played with Phoebe's hair. "It's so long…."

"It's easier to manage this way. I have naturally curly hair and it can get wild if it's cut…."

Jakata stared thoughtfully, nodding. "You need to do that."

Phoebe gave him an odd look.

_The last time he flirted with her…. _He leaned away slightly. "You're not going to put me in a strangle-hold again, are you?"

"Do you like curly hair?"

"Well… you'd look prettier with it…."

Phoebe looked away, her face turning pink. She looked up as someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

Luka came in, narrowing his eyes at Jakata.

Jakata raised a hand in greeting. "Hey.…" It took him longer than it should have to place the name. "Luka."

Luka turned to Phoebe. "Can I speak with him, alone?"

Phoebe looked back at Jakata. He nodded. Phoebe got up and left. Before Luka had a change to close the door Yuna ran in. She stopped in the middle of the room and stared at Jakata for a moment, not recognizing him. She climbed onto the bed and stared at him some more. Jakata watched her for a moment and covered his face with the blanket before suddenly looking at her and then hiding again. Yuna continued to laugh as Jakata played peek-a-boo with her, especially when he made a different face. Luka watched with narrowed eyes.

After a few minutes Jakata stopped to let Yuna catch her breath, as she was laughing hard.

Yuna stared up at him. "Are you staying?"

"Yes…" He said, seeing Luka nod.

Yuna smiled brightly, hugging him. "Good." She slid off the bed and ran out of the room, stopping long enough to hug Luka. "Daddy, thank you for the surprise." She ran down the hall.

Jakata stared at Luka questioningly. "What?"

"A week ago I said I'd get her one."

"That and I don't remember her following you around. Isn't having a little kid around during the war dangerous?"

"The war ended five years ago."

Jakata frowned. "Really?" He shrugged. "That would explain why everyone is older. Too bad I missed out on the final battle."

"Actually you didn't. Phoebe insisted on taking you with her because she thought you wouldn't want to miss out."

Jakata nodded. "That's true. Even if I was dead I would've wanted join in."

Luka showed him the amber. "Where did you find this?"

Jakata examined it. "I might have found it before I died. It looks like something I would have hid in a cave I found and kept secret. I know I hid stuff there. I think I collected a lot of weird things."

"You gave it to Phoebe."

"That would make sense…. I know us dolls will bond with a non-doll and we aim to please."

"And dolls act that way because…?"

He shrugged. "All dolls get attached to someone. I think it's because we feel like 'something' is missing and that we need others. Although if a doll gets a really nasty grudge against the one they bonded with they will break that bond and do anything to make that person's life miserable…" He stared down at the bed. "… Strangely, I'm the only one that was loyal to my team. They didn't care if something happened to the others. To them it just meant getting closer to being the favorite."

"All dolls or just a few bond with someone?"

Jakata stared up at the ceiling, mumbling to himself as he counted with his fingers, getting six, and then counted again, getting three, hesitant with one. "Maybe half? Terra was in love with you, but I don't know if she was just created that way."

"You don't know, do you? Diga had other dolls created but as some showed signs of being more 'human' than the others he 'got rid' of them. It eventually happened to the rest of them when he felt like he didn't need them anymore."

Jakata stared up at him. "So… along with Finn I'm an endangered species? Even for dolls that are different because we're more human than the rest? Finn is attached to someone, I can tell." Just then Finn and Sena walked down the hall. Sena was talking and Finn followed close behind, smiling. "See?"

_Rai had said Mishka was defeated when Finn used Army against him, and that was after Sena got knocked out…_

Luka looked back. "He knew about that card you had… Rebirth?"

"All dolls get one of those. It's more of a last resort if we're forced into a situation we where we can't win. It quickly expends the rest of your life force, giving you enough power to take the enemy down with you." He shook his head. "I wouldn't recommend using it. It's a very painful and slow death."

"Rebirth is a Forbidden card."

"Maybe a little bit." He noticed Luka's expression. "Did I do something to annoy you? You've been staring at me like that the whole time."

"You insulted Jahara to get me to fight you."

Jakata stared down, guilt over his face, his voice full of apology. "I don't remember that…" He looked up. "I didn't do or say anything else did I?"

"I can't blame you for the second time she was affected by the Violent Tai Chi. Mishka was controlling you."

Jakata stared up at the ceiling, repeating Mishka's name over and over. "That's the dude that got my team killed and possessed me," he smirked. "And I took him down with me. He wasn't a doll, so he's dead and I'm not." His smile vanished. "I hope." Mishka's name brought back the dream he had before. "Was there anything weird about him, like kind of soulless or something?"

"…Yes…." He had a feeling he already knew what Jakata was going to say.

"Dolls were created even before Gherba joined Diga," his voice dropped to a whisper, unintentionally making it sound if he were quoting a line from a horror movie. _"Mishka as a doll."_

"We can't confirm that. If Gherba was still alive, we would ask him. He died in the final battle shortly after we found out he was Rai's father."

Jakata stared at him for a moment, surprised. "Really? Gherba is… was… Rai's dad? That makes sense." He frowned. "Wait…."

"That would mean you're technically related to Rai."

"No… Finn is the only Tigeroid doll. Why would Gherba only create one and have the rest of us be Dragonoids when he's a Tigeroid?"

"He was what?"

Jakata nodded. "Yeah, didn't you know?"

"I always assumed he used Reverse to use the Tigeroid cards…."

"That was just for the Marionette Tai Chi," Jakata said. "I know it was used when we were created – which would technically make use Tai Chi cards…— but I don't want to see it used. Yanima saw it and he freaked out and he could handle stuff more than I could." He looked bothered by the thought of it. "so I don't think I'd react well to seeing what it does."

Yuna peeked into the room, carrying a book with her. She took it to Jakata, giving it to him and climbed up on the bed. Luka recognized the book as one of Yuna's favorites and one that she had practically memorized. It was full of fairytales.

Yuna showed Jakata the story she wanted him to read. Jakata stared at the page, panic showing on his face. He turned to Yuna. "Do you know this story well? I don't know how you like it read…" He paid full attention as Yuna recited the story, making sure he would remember every detail.

Luka left to get Phoebe, finding to talking to Jahara and getting a haircut from her. Phoebe's hair was a few inches shorter and curlier. She noticed him. "I just wanted to try it…"

"You might want to go save Jakata. Yuna wants him to read to her and it sounds like he can't." He watched her leave and turned back to see Jahara smiling at him, playing with a pair of scissors.

"Phoebe said your hair is a lot curlier than hers is. Let's see if that's true."

Luka slowly backed away, quickly leaving when Jahara suddenly mock jumped at him.

That night Luka and Jahara were talking quietly as they walked on the covered walkway that went around most of the house. Yuna slept in Luka's arms.

"He only seems to remember anyone he knew well and any time his emotions were high," Luka said. "And he knows enough about the dolls."

"It's better than him not remembering at all…." Jahara said. "From what I can tell it doesn't bother him too much." She smiled. "I saw him acting out one of the stories in Yuna's book with sock and hand puppets. It was cute."

Luka readjusted Yuna as she started to lean to one side in her sleep. "She's eventually going to figure out he can't read."

"Phoebe is planning on teaching him." She turned to him. "Are you still worried Jakata can't be completely trusted?"

"If he gets his memory back…."

"Well…" Jahara looked at the end of the walkway. Jakata sat on the ground, leaning against it with Phoebe sitting on his lap. They'd gone out over an hour earlier to star gaze and fell asleep at some point. "I don't think we'll have to worry about him." She took Yuna. "I'll take her to bed." She left to go back inside, turning once to look back. "Good night."

Luka walked over and tapped Jakata on the shoulder. Jakata woke and looked up at him, groggy.

"Take her inside. There's a guestroom across from her room you can have."

Jakata nodded, getting up, carrying Phoebe. "Shouldn't you come in, too?"

Luka sat down. "I let Yuna play with my Explosion card. Jahara said I have to sleep out here until she forgives me."

"Explosion was your friend's favorite card, right….?" _Luka was friends with another warrior, right?_

Luka didn't reply at first. "Garnia died saving Jahara from the Violent Tai Chi. If it hadn't been for him….." He looked away. "We decided if we have a son we're going to name him after him."

Jakata didn't reply, staring at the floor.

"It's late. You should go in."

Jakata nodded and went back in. He took Phoebe back to her room and tucked her in. He wanted to stay there a little longer before going to his room.

He was lucky enough to get a second chance, and this time he was going to keep his promise to her.

* * *

**As a note I'm not sure if the official names were Noise, Rebirth, and Replace. I have a Chinese-English dictionary for the characters and Noise was noise, but Rebirth was also Return (to), but by the artwork on the card, I'm guessing it was Rebirth. And with Replace had other meanings, but it made the most sense. With how Jakata's personality and even voice changed, I'm guessing Mishka did possess him. I'm not sure because I'll have to watch the series again, especially because Mishka has a different name in the Cantonese version that's so much different than the simple changes some of the other characters had.**

**You may have noticed that I used "Violent Tai Chi" instead of "Hideous" or "Monster", as it's known in the English version. Neither of the names made sense, so I looked it up in my Chinese-English dictionary. The character actually means "Violent", which makes a lot more sense.**

**Credit goes to Kimiko Heroux for coming up with the Marionette Tai Chi.**

**And if anyone is confused, Yuna is an OC. Originally she was only going to have a small part with the Activator and then playing with Jakata, but then that changed…. **

**Oh, and this is sort of a regular oneshot and a teaser for an actual fanfic I'm thinking of writing... (similar to a Pokemon oneshot I posted before that had basic ideas of what would be in the actual fanfic.)**


End file.
